The Road to Namek
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: On their voyage to Namek, both Krillin and Bulma feel pent-up. Because of their preparations for the Saiyans, neither have had the time to respond to their urges. Needless to say, poor Krillin isn't exactly thrilled to discover that Bulma is planning on cruising the entire journey in nothing but her underwear. What is a boy to do?


I do not own Dragon Ball (Z)

Warning: Lemon

* * *

><p><strong>The Road to Namek<strong>

The Saiyans were defeated, but a price had been paid for Planet Earth's victory. Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, and Piccolo – all warriors who had fought bravely for the sake of the planet – had been killed in battle. With the Namekian called Piccolo gone, the Dragon Balls disappeared, making it impossible to wish any of the fallen warriors back to life.

Goku – the warrior who had managed to beat the Saiyans – was still injured, and so it was decided that he – Krillin – together with Bulma and Gohan, would travel to Planet Namek in an effort to obtain the Dragon Balls that were kept there. It had been a surprise for them to discover that Piccolo and Kami weren't demons, but in fact part of a species from an entirely different planet out in a whole other solar system. Looking back on the revelation, though, it was a blessing: it meant that the Dragon Balls also originated from there, allowing them to wish their fallen friends back from death's embrace.

Sighing, Krillin rubbed his bald head with his hands. He, Bulma, and Gohan had been traveling for two weeks now. That alone wasn't a problem; there was plenty of room and food for the three of them to last months if needed. No, the problem was Bulma: or rather, her choice of wardrobe – more specifically, the lack thereof!

The promiscuous woman had proven to be a real tease during this journey. She had been walking in nothing but her grey underwear ever since they first started to travel towards Planet Namek. Every day, he had to watch her move around with her body almost fully exposed, only wearing a tight top and small panties to keep the most desirable features of the female anatomy hidden from view – which it barely succeeded in.

It was a hassle. He was a healthy young man; of course he would be affected by a beautiful woman parading around in her underwear. If that alone wasn't enough, the ship didn't exactly have a place where he could be alone long enough to _alleviate _some of his understandable urges. There was a possibility that Bulma didn't realize how tantalizing she was, but he'd wager that she simply didn't care much about the state of his wellbeing.

He spotted movement out of the left corner of his eyes, cracking through his concentration; Bulma was on the move. He watched her get up from her bed, making her way towards the cockpit. It was a common routine for her since the start of their flight, just as watching her had become a familiar sight for him. Gohan didn't seem to pay mind to Bulma's revealing style, which was to be expected; he was only five, after all. Although, Krillin was pretty sure he had seen Gohan take hidden glances of curiosity towards their female companion.

Gohan… He was the biggest problem when it came down to finding a hiding spot where he could relieve some pent-up stress. He liked the kid, having bonded with him while fighting the Saiyans, but the boy followed him around wherever he went, which proved to be quite maddening when you had two weeks of sexual frustration to release – even more if you counted the year he trained under the tutelage of Kami. He hadn't dared to be sinful in the house of God.

Actually… where was Gohan? Flickering his head in confusion, he was surprised to find the boy absent. "Bulma, do you know where Gohan went off to?!" he asked, startling the half-naked woman sitting in the cockpit. She jumped up, her bulbous ass rising before giving in to gravity.

Bulma cussed under her breath. She'd been deep in thought; her mind – despite its obvious brilliance – was challenged by the technology present on the extraterrestrial spacecraft. She'd been gaining ground on the innovative technology, though, so she wasn't pleased to be brought out of her cogitation so abruptly. Her eyebrows were scowled when she asked him to repeat himself.

Krillin gulped, knowing this side of Bulma all too well; having been on the receiving side of her anger multiple times over the years. "I just wanted to know where Gohan was…"

Bulma huffed, rolling her eyes. Was that all… Couldn't he just take a walk around the ship and take a look? She informed him that the kid had gone to bed some time ago before she went back to her previous labor, planting her buttocks back on the pilot seat. Her shoulders stood high, as sign of her edginess. Unfortunately for Krillin, he didn't pick up on her irritated stance.

Stopping next to the left side of Bulma's seat, his eyes, at first, focused on the empty grandeur of space. His head turned to the right before addressing her. "Man… the universe is really big, huh?" He was rewarded with a sigh, followed by a short, agreeing hum. Missing the rougher handling of the buttons on Bulma's dashboards, Krillin made his next remark, uttering, "There really isn't much to do here, though. Haha, if Goku could've come along, we probably would've had a food shortage by now. Can you imagine listening to him complain about the lack of food the entire ri-"

_Thwap! _

Krillin jumped after Bulma had angrily flown her palms towards her dashboard. "Please, just shut up!" she cried out. Her face was twisted with anger, her eyes so fiery that Krillin thought her sapphire eyes could crystallize at any moment. "I'm trying to fly a spaceship here, Krillin!"

Taking a few steps back, his body quivered as he apologized. Even after all his battles, after facing all those relentless and fearsome enemies, Bulma could still scare the crap out of him. He was quick to realize that the smartest thing to do was to get out of her hair. He excused himself, keen to find another room.

Bulma sighed as she watched Krillin turn his back to her before walking through the door. She honestly hadn't meant to snap like that. It was that damned, pent-up stress. Stunning as Bulma Briefs might be, her sex life couldn't have hit a lower point. One year and six months: that was the last time she and Yamcha had sex. They'd broken up shortly after that night, and Bulma had been too busy preparing for the arrival of the Saiyans to ever have a serious talk with him about their relationship.

There had been many times last year where Bulma had taken it upon herself to relieve herself of frustrations, but her fingers could not match the feel of a cock pushing in and out of her. It had been so long since she reveled in that feeling. The only man she'd regularly met up with last year was Master Roshi, and she could refrain herself from bedding a shameless old pervert like him.

There had been times the last two weeks where she humored the thought of throwing Krillin – Krillin! – into her room and just get it over with. If she told her teenage self that she had contemplated on bedding the short, bald warrior she'd be sure to earn herself a good slap on her cheek.

In the back of her mind, Bulma knew that she distanced herself from men. She'd always expected her and Yamcha to get back together, but then he was called to train under Kami, and she had her own responsibilities, which all put a possible reunion on hold. Still, her sexual frustrations were no excuse to become aggressive towards her friends. "Dammit..." She dropped her head, exhaling a heavy sigh. "I should apologize…" she muttered.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the dense hallway of the ship. The amount of rooms where Krillin could be occupied in was small. There were two bedrooms – one for her and one for Gohan and Krillin – one main room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Her first guess was the bathroom, but the room proved to be unoccupied when she walked in to find no one there. Since Gohan was sleeping in the guys' bedroom, her second guess was the kitchen. _What are these strange noises?_ she thought as she came closer to the kitchen door. She was sure she heard low groans. Had Krillin hurt himself while making dinner? It was a ridiculous thought, but it was the only deduction she could think of.

Stopping in front of the door, her right hand went for the doorknob. She took a moment to rehash what she was going to say before she slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Her heart briefly stopped the moment she leered inside, inhaling a quaked breath as she noted the scene she was greeted with.

Krillin was sitting on the kitchen table, his head dropped backwards with his eyes tightly shut. His pants had been dropped, loosely hanging around his ankles. Of course, Bulma didn't even notice the trousers in her astonished state as she hadn't the rationality to look any further than his exposed crotch. His right hand was clutched tightly around his piston, bobbing over his cock with youthful vigor. She covered her agape mouth with her hands to hide her wonder. For a man his size, he certainly was bigger than she would've guessed! Bulma couldn't help but take a peek at his scrotum when she noticed his sac swaying in between his parted thighs.

After Krillin had vacated the room to avoid the livid Bulma, he realized that with Gohan sleeping and Bulma hard at work, he finally had the time to 'work away' some of his stress. He'd slithered his way to the kitchen, sunk his trousers down, and had begun to whack away. Finally being able to take care of his urges was so intense, that he hadn't the focus to sense Bulma's power level as she stood at the slightly-opened door.

Bulma needed a moment to collect herself when she noticed her accelerated heart pulse, beating at three times its regular pace. Why was she feeling so hot and lightheaded? She whimpered softly and braced herself against the doorframe until she could collect her thoughts. A hand gently dragged across her front, her bosom tingling from the contact.

She felt her sex quiver and moisten with need, a need that, for far too long, had gone unsatisfied. Tightening her lips in a line, she made a soft whimper deep in her throat as her thighs clenched together. She felt the heat radiating from her crotch, a patch of wetness spreading over the grey fabric.

She winced at the throbbing sensation at her crotch. Just when she was to retreat to her private chambers, Krillin opened his eyes. When his eyes met hers, a surprised yelp was all he could muster before he flushed deeply with embarrassment, his hand still clenched tightly around his length. "B- Bulma?!" He jumped off the table, hoisting his pants up. It was uncomfortable; having his penis tenting in his pants, but definitely not as uncomfortable as the predicament he now found himself in.

The room was still, save for the sound of Krillin buckling his pants. Both stood far apart from each other, trying to elude the other's gaze with cheeks aglow. He wasn't able to say a word. He was too stunned that he was actually caught with an erection. Not just with an erection, but with that hard-on actually clutched in his hand!

Bulma was the first to break the silence. "So… uhm…" Kami, this was awkward_. _When Bulma was younger, she once caught her parents going at it. After her parents had noticed her presence that night, her mother – in her own oblivious way – taught her a lesson: if a confrontation is too uncomfortable to bring up, you ignore it. So when Bulma opened her mouth again, she said what she had wanted to say _before_ she caught the warrior in the middle of doing his… _thing_, "Krillin, I came here to apologize," she blurted out in a desperate attempt to change the subject

"Huh?" To say that Krillin was confused would be an understatement. Bulma wanted to apologize? Wasn't he the one who should bow his head, excuse himself, and hope that they could ever look each other in the eye again without this excruciating atmosphere pressing down on them? He sat back on the table – belt tightly wrapped around his waist – before looking at her questionably. "For what?"

Despite their predicament, a chuckle escaped Bulma's lips. It was just like Krillin to forget her snapping like that. Making her way towards the warrior, she pressed her posterior against the table and sat down next to him. Nevertheless, she found herself very conscious of her body. She could feel her hard, aching nipples poke against her top while her provoked labia dribbled against her underwear to create a wet imprint. She pressed her arm to her breast and securely crossed her legs to hide her crotch. "I'm sorry for yelling like that. I shouldn't have done that. It's just… I'm just going through a rough time right now…"

Krillin nodded, he could understand that. Yamcha's death had affected them all, but Bulma in particular had to be devastated right now. "Don't worry," he reassured, smiling at her. "I understand. I miss Yamcha, too." He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, but halted when he considered where his hand had just been.

Bulma nodded. So Krillin thought her mood was because of Yamcha. That was fair; it was one of the reasons, truly. "Yeah, losing him was hard. I just… always kind of expected that we would get back together after everything was over."

She wasn't the only one. All of them – he, Master Roshi, Goku – had all expected a reunion. Hell, if they managed to gather all the Namekian Dragon Balls – which they were going to! – then the couple's reunion was going to happen regardless. Bulma's next utterance surprised him, though.

"And then… then he died; Yamcha fucking died. It hurt, you know? Seeing him die, but… not as much as I expected." She and Yamcha… Love at first sight. It was the romance of their story that urged her to keep going back to him. But all the cheating, all those broken promises. She had gotten sick of it long before their breakup. Seeing Krillin's questioning gaze, she elaborated, "Don't get me wrong; I miss him, I do. But lately I've been wondering if we were ever right for each other to begin with."

Now this was a surprise. Krillin never would've guessed that Bulma would feel this way about Yamcha. But wait… If Bulma wasn't frustrated because of Yamcha's death, then why was she so irritable?

"Honestly?" she asked after he voiced his question. "Promise you won't laugh?" Encouraged by his assurance, she started telling her story. She was pent-up and sexually frustrated. Krillin stayed quiet and listened. Never would he have guessed that women like Bulma could have non-existent sex lives. He didn't even know that women could be bothered by a lack of sex.

While Krillin listened to her story, he couldn't stop his eyes from leering at her body. If he hadn't stood erect already, the blood surely would have traveled to his loins now. He wasn't in love with her, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. Hell, her legs alone almost towered above him! Her clothes were so provoking. He gawked when he spotted her attempt to cover her wet underwear, and he had to ponder _why_ it was wet.

"So, that's the story." She felt relieved. It felt good to finally get her problems off her chest. When she turned her head to meet Krillin, she noticed his fixated goggle on her panty – her very, very soggy panty. Her cheeks formed a deep shade of crimson as she accepted that she could no longer hide her secretions. She chuckled nervously. "I guess seeing you doing _that…_" She gestured to his crotch_ "_… had some effect on me."

He doubted his face could get any redder as he realized what she was telling him. He had turned her on?

He decided to tell his own story. He told her how he hadn't been able to have any sort of stimulation the last year. He told her how he'd been reluctant to act on his urges while training under Kami and how Gohan always followed him around on the ship. Finally, he told her how hard – literally – it had been on him to see her flaunt around in her undies all day.

Bulma gasped at that last bit of information. Truth to be told, she'd never really thought of how her revealing clothes would have an effect on Krillin. She knew him for so long now that she figured he'd be fine with it. Another confession she was surprised to hear was the fact that Krillin had the same cravings as her, and he hadn't even been able to take care of them himself this whole year. And when he'd finally found an opportunity to take some of the edge off, she walked in on him. She almost felt bad for him as his last two weeks of suffering were kind of her fault. She separated her lips to express remorse.

The instant she opened her mouth, Krillin mashed his lips against hers and slithered his tongue into her gasping mouth. Since they both desired the attention of another, he figured to just go for broke. They'd either not speak to each other for some time – which was already happening – or he was about to become one of the luckiest men in existence.

Bulma was too baffled to do anything, yelping into his orifice as his tongue forced hers into submission and swapped saliva. His hand, shaking from the excitement and nerves, landed on Bulma's warm stomach. His hand slid downwards until he reached and pushed aside her grey panty. He was in awe as he felt her smooth, wet flesh against his fingers. Bulma gave a small mew at the feeling of his fingers curiously probing her, and hearing her cute pitch was worth all the nights he spent pining for her. The sensation of his fingertips brushing against Bulma's slippery lips made his breathing difficult and his face unbearably warm. His fingers brushed along her petals, running lower and lower in search of her hidden channel.

Bulma yipped, every muscle within her locking in place when one of Krillin's fingers caught its prize. She squealed when one of his digits crawled into her tight hole. She was not loose by any means, but the abundance of her juices made it easy for even a second finger to join and relish in her heat. Too long; it had been too long since she was given the attention she deserved. She thoroughly enjoyed how Krillin served the lingering needs that had been dormant for so long.

Krillin…

The waves of reality slowly started to flow towards her consciousness, creating the realization that the acts they were currently performing were dishonoring the man she grieved for. She snapped from her stupor and drew back; the hand on her cleft remained, though Krillin quickly retreated once he noticed her withdrawal.

Silence filled the room. Her breath was caught in her throat. There it was. It was ironic really. That feeling of warmth; that incredible feeling of heat in your stomach that rushes down to your loins. She wanted that feeling for so long now, and it had finally come. Brought about by one of her dead boyfriend's dearest friends. Of course, it didn't help that Krillin was one of her closest friends, too.

Nevertheless, her arousal had been provoked more than ever before. She stole a glimpse at the front of Krillin's trousers; he'd been enjoying himself all right. Would it truly be so wrong for the two of them to respond to their longings? They needed to be in top form to gather the Dragon Balls, something their yearnings prevented. And, to be fair, Yamcha _had_ cheated on her. Silently, she made her decision.

"Come on," she breathed, brushing past him to lead him to her quarters. Behind her, Krillin was silent for a moment before she could hear him give a silent shout of excitement as the realization of what she had offered dawned on him.

Krillin walked beside her with eager steps, though one thing still nagged at him: "What about Gohan?" Krillin was slowly becoming drunk on his arousal, but he still had enough clarity to take the boy into consideration. He didn't want to scar him for life.

"He's asleep, and his room is far enough from mine to keep him from waking," she reasoned while she beckoned him to follow.

* * *

><p>Bulma made sure to close the door behind them; she wouldn't want Gohan to walk in on them on the off chance that he'd actually wake up. Who knew what his mother would do to them if she found out that her little boy saw the two adults she'd assigned to take care of him completely naked, violently smacking their hips against one another.<p>

The room itself was quite barren with dull-red walls, a wooden nightstand, and a simple bed that had just enough width to accommodate them both if needed. The lights on the ceiling automatically activated as the door opened.

Bulma, her resolve final, wasn't about to keep him – or herself – waiting a second longer. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt, making it abundantly clear what she was about to do. The tight top was drawn up, carrying her luscious breasts for only a moment before gravity brought them back down. Krillin stared at her breasts without shame, his jaw hanging in awe. After all this time, Kami had finally granted him a kindness for putting his life on the line for the good of mankind – one time even losing his life in the process! They seemed quite heavy, he mused, but even then they didn't lose any of their youthfulness. It was definitely the biggest pair he'd ever encountered – not that that had been many, but Krillin had no doubt he'd still be enthralled even if he _had_ had de pleasure to acquaint himself with many pairs of tits.

"What do you think?" asked Bulma, lifting them up to be presented in their full glory, perfectly shaped and proudly presenting a set of nipples that literally made his mouth water.

Krillin nodded dully, mouthing his approval. His mouth watered with the anticipation to suckle on the erect nubs cresting the peachy circles at the centers. Dimwittedly, he lifted the back of his hand to wipe away the drool at the corner of his mouth.

Bulma wasn't a stranger to the lascivious gazes she was receiving; Oolong and Roshi quickly came to mind, but Yamcha, too, had been a pile of drool the first time he saw her naked. The only men she knew who'd never even entertained the thought of her completely exposed – except for family, for obvious reasons – were Goku and Tien. Of course, she wasn't completely barren yet, no matter how much Krillin would like her to discard her underwear and lay everything out for him to see. All in due time. First it was his turn.

Krillin didn't need to be told what to do; before Bulma could even emit any sort of request, he was already fumbling with his polo. The blue shirt was carelessly thrown to the side, giving Bulma the time to appreciate his build. Packed in his clothing, she would often forget that Krillin was an accomplished martial artist with a body to show for it. His stomach was taut, his abs clearly showing due to the lack of body fat. His arms stood wide, supported by his broad shoulders. He prepared to remove his pants with anxious hurry, doing so in one, swift tug. Bulma's stoic stare fell on his swollen prick. Now that she had a better look at his crotch, she estimated him to be around six inches.

A nice, hard cock… Bulma felt her mouth salivate. It had been so long. For an entire year, she had been dependant on her subservient fingers. Krillin's cheeks were slowly going crimson from his exposure as Bulma seemed mesmerized by his cock. Was she pleased or dissatisfied with his length? "Is something wrong?" he finally asked to break her trance.

_"_What? _Oh_, no, nothing's wrong," she sheepishly laughed, embarrassed that she was caught staring. "I was just a bit… absent-minded." She looked back down at the crotch, slithering her tongue past her dry lips. She was eager to get started, a desire she affirmed audibly. She approached him and brushed the right side of her hair behind her ear. "Are you ready?" she asked. His cock, pulsating and oozing a bit of pre-cum answered the question: he was ready.

She sat down on her haunches in front of Krillin, her breasts bouncing as her knees curved, and set her left hand against his waist for leverage. He inhaled shakily when her hand wrapped around his shaft, lightly tugging at it. There was already an abundance of pre-cum gathered at the cockhead that showed just how excited he was to have Bulma prostrated before him, easing the effort it took for her to pull back his foreskin. Her hand descended to caress his testicles, her nimble fingers gingerly playing with the sensitive orbs before she began to stroke his cock.

The pre-cum that leaked from the tip acted as effective lubricant when she rotated her fist to spread his fluids along his shaft. The pleasurable feeling brought about more of the transparent liquid from his excited penis, and soon, her hand was easily gliding up and down on him. She pushed closer to his crotch, and her mouth immediately went to the head of his penis. With that initial suckle, she drew out his pre-cum and gulped it down. Her panties had become unbelievably wet, her copious nectar starting to run down the insides of her thighs like off-shooting streams. She wouldn't be opposed to dipping a hand down to fondle herself; no sense in just letting Krillin have all the fun in their debauchery.

Krillin's head lolled back with a satisfied moan when Bulma's head pushed halfway down his dick. Bulma was prone to talk a lot, and it showed! She sure knew what she was doing, he thought as her tongue wound never-ending circles around the phallus. Needless to say, she was really working him over. Opening her mouth a little more, she took the start of the first inch into her throat. She'd learned to keep herself from gagging, so she took him with ease when she started to bob back and forth on him, her tresses mirroring her movements. "Bulma," he wheezed, his hands fisting at his sides.

Bulma's big sapphire eyes turned up to him. Like her, he had been worked up for so long now that he was ready to burst. He groaned disappointedly when her mouth left him to take a fresh gulp of air. She rose to her feet and took a couple of deep breaths. Krillin expected her to go back down on him again after she stabilized her breathing, but she did no such thing; instead, she made her way over to the bed. She reached for her panty to strip off the last piece of frustrating clothing.

Krillin felt that he could cum when she bent over to roll down her grey underwear. The curls of her pubic mound had been cut short, a preference which he shared. His eyes eagerly leered down to the part of her that truly differentiated men and women. Her pink lips were moist and blossoming, ready to receive his cock. Looking closer, he could see her erect clit protruding at the top of her slit.

Bulma planted her buttocks onto the bed, drawing her feet up to bend her knees and spread them, giving him full view of her pussy. Judging from their difference in height, it'd be best if she would be the only one sitting on the bed while Krillin was left standing. Once everything was back to normal and Yamcha was wished back, she'd probably regret the decision to lie with him, but she certainly wouldn't right now. "Well?" Krillin perked his head up and looked at her. She seemed a little annoyed that he wasn't acting, and so she beckoned him with a crooking finger. "You're not backing down now, are you?"

Hell no! Not even Vegeta bursting into the room would stop him from fucking this gorgeous beauty of a woman! And that was that! He went to her with eager steps, his eyes trained on her body, taking most interest of her turquoise-haired mound and then her breasts. She continued to call him forth, even when he was right in front of her, his hard-on bobbing just above her snatch. Shivers of delight ran through her. Just a little directing, and then she was going to have a nice, hard dick in her.

Her hand moved down to take hold of his prick. She bent it downward slightly, and both shivered as the blunt tip dragged over her clit to meet her flowering and drenched labia. Krillin couldn't wait a second longer, acting a bit more impulsively than Bulma expected when he jutted forward in a trice; sinking his rock-hard shaft through her folds in a single shove. Finally feeling pleasingly filled, Bulma cried out in pleasure, her hands clawing at the disheveled bedsheets on her mattress. Krillin grunted in response to the tight walls fluttering around him, not stopping until his hips stood flush with hers, his cockhead mere inches away from the barrier leading to her womb.

He didn't move for a moment, just leaning against her, his hands planted on the bed on either side of her broad hips. Being embedded within Bulma was nothing short of absolute bliss. It was so slippery and snug, the walls around him contracting in a warm massage. If he was to die on this journey, then please let it be in this heavenly snatch.

Bulma figured that he was basking in the glory of finally fucking a beautiful young woman such as herself, but she was growing impatient. Her hips bucked and her feet locked at the small of his back, keeping him drawn into her. "Come on," she grunted at him, her entangled legs pushing his hips down, urging him to start thrusting. "Start moving. Fuck me, Krillin!"

Krillin, awakening from his trance, looked at her desperate eyes and gave her a determined nod. He drew back a few inches before he pushed back into her with great force, enough to make her whine and plead for more. He repeated this several time, drawing back slowly before charging forward. Krillin thought it a nicety; starting gently so Bulma could adjust to his length. But while it felt good, Bulma preferred it fast and hard. She rocked her hips in a rhythm that she wanted him to mimic, and after a while, he got the hint. Gravity was on his side, helping him drive his cock deeper into Bulma, making a string of moans leave her mouth.

"Oh, yeah! More! More!" she beseeched him. He started to ram harder and harder into her, each mighty thrust making her tits sway. Her wobbling breasts were an eye-appealing sight, and he could not stop his mouth from devouring one. Krillin wasn't the world's tallest man, but in their current position, he had no trouble taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth, desperately sucking on the rigid peak. He felt her body clam around his piston while he slurped on her taut nipple, hungrily suckling on it like a newborn.

Though Bulma was enjoying these sensations and was well on her way to an orgasm, Krillin wasn't very experienced. The amount of women he'd bedded could be counted on one hand, and none had been even slightly comparable to the nubile Bulma. His long abstinence, combined with the way Bulma's tight walls clamped around his piston, determined to milk him dry, proved to be a combination he couldn't handle for long.

She was shocked; he gave no real indication that he had reached his peak beyond a heavy exhale through his nose while still nursing on her breast. She felt a rush of wet heat splash inside of her tunnel, eagerly making its way to her waiting cervix. Krillin's bumbling thrusts seized up involuntarily as he spilled inside of her.

"W… what?!" she hollered as she felt burst after burst travel through her body. "Inside?" In her anxiety to cum and rid herself of frustration, the thought of pregnancy hadn't even crossed her mind – until she felt Krillin's fertile sperm travel up her birth canal in search of fertile eggs, that is. He emphasized his ejaculation with accompanying bumps and moans.

"You idiot!" Krillin didn't even notice Bulma had thrown him off of her until his back landed on the floor with a loud thud. He hit his head hard, but he'd survived worse; he hardly even felt it. Without any stimulation at all, he continued to send his weakening bursts of cum over his stomach, some missing him entirely to reach the floor. It wasn't until he was spent that his head sprung up, the euphoria of his release quickly replaced by despair as he met Bulma's infuriated expression. Her dark-filled eyes almost seemed to peer into his soul.

Bulma surged off the bed and hasted to one of her bags. She almost ripped off the zipper before she went on to scramble her way through her luggage. Where was it? Where was it? "Yes!" Her face brightened as her hand came up, a capsule case clutched tightly between her fingers. Opening the case, she took hold of one of the capsules contained within. It exploded, becoming obscured in heavy smoke before it presented its new form. It was a tiny carton box. From Krillin's position, it was impossible to tell what was contained within. Bulma, however, knew exactly what is was: an emergency contraception pill. While packing her stuff, she'd though ahead. It was impossible to tell what would happen on a journey that could take months, and Bulma had opted to be better safe than sorry – rightly so, as it turned out. After ingesting the tablet with a glass of water, her relief was quickly exchanged with anger. She folded her arms and turned her head haughtily at Krillin's lounged form.

The bald warrior trembled violently, not a stranger to Bulma's wrath. Despite the fact that Bulma was just an ordinary human, lacking the power and techniques that most of her friends possessed, her fits of anger were enough to stick terror into the hearts of almost every Z-fighter out there – including Goku! She stood tall in front of him, legs spread shamefully, too agitated to give it a care. And then it started: Bulma's anger came down upon him; screaming and quaking, arms swooping violently around her. She chided him, cussing while she reprimanded his actions. She had a point, of course; it was foolish to come inside without protection, but it felt so good that he hadn't the mind to pull out.

Krillin tried to pay attention to her lecture, though couldn't stop his eyes from ogling her shaking tits and drenched sex – which currently leaked the milk it had coerced out of him. In no time at all, his dwindled penis swelled back to its earlier shape, towering above his cut-short bush. He clenched his fists. He wasn't done yet.

"What? Had you expected I could buy an ECP out in space? You're so lucky I thought ahead. I swear, you can be so irresp- _Aaagh_!" Bulma yelped when she was suddenly rolled onto her side while Krillin huddled close from behind. She hadn't even seen him move! "What are you doing?" she gasped.

He didn't answer, though it was made known _exactly_ what he was doing when he lifted her right leg, supporting it in the air while his free hand aimed his dick at her now-opened crevice. When he saw the questioning look in her eyes, he smirked. "We're not done yet!" he declared with bated breath.

Bulma whimpered, feeling a rush of pleasure just from his sheer passion. She clenched her teeth when he delved back into her heat. Guided by his earlier load, he lurched forward and buried himself to the hilt in one, powerful thrust; hitting her cervix, pressing hard against her womb. Her breast lunged from the impact – the top more significantly than the one lying against the mattress. She'd never had someone in so deep before! She reached back and seized Krillin's waist, fingertips digging into his skin as he began to move, fiery and with raging passion.

Krillin grunted roughly with each push into her, reveling in the feeling each time his thighs slammed against her backside. He could feel his balls ascending again, but he could hold out for a while longer. Still, the fear of cumming a second time with Bulma sill unsatisfied slowly crept into his mind. He'd already disappointed her with his first release; a second one would be disastrous, not to mention kill all chances of this ever happening again.

Bulma curled her lifted leg around his waist to permit continued penetration when his hand came up to fondle her breasts affectionately. Nipples were pinched and rolled at his liberty, caressing her swiveling tits. Pleasure twisted her face as his fingers fumbled with her sensitive nipples, her breathing quickening. The feeling of release she had thought forsaken when he came inside her returned in tenfold, renewing her hope for her long-awaited fulfillment. "Oh, Krillin! Please, more!" she beseeched him.

No problem! He marveled at the feeling of her soft breast almost overflowing in his groping hand. The pillow-like mound felt reasonably heavy and pliant, yet was so pert and firm. He drew his hips back, only to drive back in with a passionate grunt. Each time he clashed with her cervix, he'd feel the gathered sperm of his earlier load, there was almost enough to form a puddle to splash into. Thank Kami Bulma had thought ahead; otherwise, she really might have gotten pregnant!

His hand left her chest to hunt for the little nub above her wonderful quim. He reached down, scraping past the tiny curls of her pubic mound before he found her clitoris, rubbing furiously. His efforts paid off quickly, propelling Bulma nearer to the release of pleasure mounting in her loins. Bulma's body responded to him in kind by tightening even more around his thrusting shaft while she encouraged him to keep going, "Oh, Krillin! Keep going! Keep fucking me! You're going to make me cum!" She was almost there! Just a little more!

Wanting nothing more than to make her cum, Krillin was overjoyed to hear that she was nearing gratification. Calling in all the reserves of his strength, he pursed his lips, held his breath, and made his final blitz in Bulma's hot pussy. Their hips smacked together with the squishy sounds of her flowing juices. He churned his previously deposited cum in her snatch, streams of white coating his cock whenever he withdrew. His balls were contracting again, and he knew that he was going to burst, but not before Bulma was satisfied. He continued his ravenous assault on that little pearl that had her screaming and writhing.

Bulma felt it like the sudden charge of an earthquake. The knot in her stomach came undone to throw her into the vortex of pleasure at the pit of her stomach. That much-needed release had finally come upon her, making her go into a fit as she rolled and gyrated her hips while she basked in its glory. Her body quivered with pleasure. Her vagina clamped around Krillin tighter than ever before while also treating him to a surprise rush of her fluids that stained his lap.

Krillin gasped as her walls became dense, snagging the constant rhythm of his thrusts. He bowed his head and gasped deeply. His body locked up, his muscles spasm unintentionally as he came. His body reacted on its own, his hips launching forward all the way to her womb to deposit his second and final load in to mix with the previous one.

He jerked against her a few more times, eager not to waste a single drop. Splash after splash of white goo coated her womb's entrance. Countless tadpoles swam up the narrow chute and clouded her uterus with white. Luckily, the pill Bulma digested would cancel out this batch of fertile seeds as well.

It was some time before Krillin was emptied and began to wilt. With the sturdiness that once kept him nestled deep inside of her vagina depleted, her flexing muscles ejected him – along with a small supply of his semen. Bulma finally unraveled her leg – which was still trembling – from his waist. Neither had the strength to speak. They huffed and puffed, their chests heaving with each labored breath, fulfilled like never before. Though neither had the will to voice it, both could agree: this had been worth the drought – perhaps it had even been so intense _because_ of the long drought.

The first to make a certain sound was Bulma, who cleared her throat and quickly slipped her panty past her legs to hide her slit; it did nothing but extend the wet imprint already leaked upon it. She grabbed her tank top and rolled it back over her breast. In the meantime, Krillin carefully tucked his penis away and zipped up his trousers. The polo quickly followed as it was pulled over his head.

Without the lust to cloud their judgment, it was starting to dawn on the duo what had just transpired. "We should get cleaned up," Bulma told Krillin. The bald warrior took her suggestion as an invitation for another round. "_Alone_," she quickly established when she saw him hardening for another go. Now that her craving had been satisfied, she had no intention of dishonoring Yamcha's memory any further.

"Right..." Krillin was slightly disappointed. He hadn't expected any romance to blossom, but a tiny bit of him had hoped he and Bulma could 'help' each other more often, at least until Yamcha was brought back to life. He was a good guy, but even the purest of men would find it hard to stay selfless when a woman like Bulma offered her goods. He would respect her decision, though. Besides, in his short list of female conquests, nailing a chick like Bulma stood supreme undisputedly (at least until he met Maron and Android 18.)

Since Bulma had her own shower – courtesy of Dr. Briefs – Krillin made his way to the bathroom to wash himself clean. After two whole years of torture, he felt that his lewdness was finally ebbing away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gohan was surprised to see the altered mood in the ship. Krillin and Bulma seemed a lot more relaxed, exchanging pleasantries while eating their breakfast. They both greeted the half-Saiyan as he walked into the room. When he asked if they'd talked out their problems, they gave him an affirmative nod. Bulma smirked, looking at Krillin. "As it turns out, we're quite the problem solvers."<p>

Gohan grinned heartily. "I'll be sure to talk to you whenever I have a problem then."

Bulma's throat clogged at the boy's suggestion, almost choking on her food. Across from her, she heard Krillin chortle. Gohan smiled innocently, unable to know what he'd suggested.

He was just glad the heavy atmosphere had lifted.


End file.
